Andrés Diaz (Fear)
Andrés Diaz is a survivor of the outbreak and later an antagonist in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the son of Mrs. Diaz and the brother of Oscar Diaz. Andrés is also one of the few survivors of the massacre at the Rosarito Beach Hotel. He served as the primary antagonist of the episode "North". Pre-Apocalypse United States Nothing is known about Andrés' life prior to the outbreak, except that he is from the United States and is the brother of Oscar. He and his family planned a wedding to celebrate his brother's marriage with Jessica at the Rosarito Beach Hotel in Baja California, Mexico shortly before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Baja California, Mexico In the first stages of the outbreak, Andrés, along with the other members of the wedding party, took shelter within the Rosarito Beach Hotel. "Do Not Disturb" Andrés was in Rosarito with his family celebrating his brother's wedding at the hotel, despite the rumors and stories of the outbreak threatening to close the border. As the best man, he gave a speech regarding his brother and Jessica and then announced the bride and groom's first dance, before calling Charles to the dance floor for the father-daughter dance. However, during the dance Charles suffered a heart attack and reanimated, taking a bite out of Jessica's cheek as she tried to perform CPR. As panic ensued in the ballroom, Elena locked everyone inside in an effort to contain the situation. A month later, it is revealed that Andrés survived ballroom incident with Oscar, his brother's mother-in-law Ilene, and several other wedding guests. He and the others corner Elena and Alicia outside the bar in order to get the master keys to the hotel as he holds Hector hostage. They are successful in retrieving the keys, but are attacked by zombies released from the bar by Alicia. "Pablo & Jessica" Andrés is first seen on his balcony as Madison attempts to negotiate with the wedding guests. He listens to Madison as she tries to convince Oscar that everyone needs to work together in order to secure the hotel and survive. Later, Andrés helps with the purge of the hotel by shutting the doors leading to the pier once the zombies are lured outside. He then retreats to the beach with the other survivors to watch the zombies fall into the ocean. Later, he attends the dinner with all of the survivors, including Elena and Madison's groups. When Strand asks for Oscar's whereabouts, Andrés replies that he is probably at the honeymoon suite and will come downstairs eventually. "Pillar of Salt" Andrés is out on the pier fishing with several of the other guests when he catches a big fish, prompting his friends to help reel it in. Later he is summoned to Elena's room to tend to the injured Strand, since he had a year and a half of medical school experience. After assessing the wound and the available medical supplies, he declares that he needs a certain type of medicine to help the bleeding situation. As Madison and Strand talk about Ilene, Andrés hangs out by the couch talking with Oscar and Alicia. When Madison states that Ilene will be locked-up, he asks how long and accepts her agreement of no one inflicting harm to one another, otherwise face banishment. He and Alicia see Madison off on her journey to Tijuana to get the needed medicine. Later, he checks on Strand and informs him that his heart isn't able to pump enough blood to all the organs, but reassures him that the medicine will help him. He instructs Alicia to cover Strand with blankets to keep him warm before leaving the room. When Madison, Elena, and Oscar finally return to the hotel at night, Andrés runs out to Oscar to see what medicine they got so they can treat Strand. "Date of Death" Andrés is out at the front gates of the hotel standing guard with Madison, Alicia, Oscar, Elena, and Hector as dozens of refugees beg to be let in. Eventually, the refugees are let inside the parking garage where Andrés begins assessing each refugee to see who is well enough to join the community. "Wrath" Andrés is in the parking garage with Alicia, Hector, and Elena taking care of the refugees. After being called over by Madison, Andrés checks on Brandon's shoulder and evaluates his wound. He begins to escort him and Derek out of the parking garage as the refugees become rowdy. At a nearby coffee shop, he helps fix Brandon's shoulder and soon after is locked out of the cafe as Travis begins to violently beat the boys to death. Despite Andrés' attempt to break into the shop, it is too late as the boys are killed and his brother is seriously wounded for trying to break up the fight. "North" After the attack on Brandon and Derek by Travis, Andrés takes the seriously injured Oscar for treatment. Due to swelling in Oscar's brain, Andrés is forced to remove a piece of his skull to try to relieve the pressure and refuses the aid of Alicia. Oscar ultimately dies, devastating Andrés who is forced to stab him in the brain to prevent reanimation. Andrés leads an attack on Travis to kill him in revenge despite their deal to let him leave the next morning, but is stabbed in the heart by Alicia to save Travis. Before the situation can degenerate further, Strand intervenes, helping Madison, Alicia, and Travis to escape and leaving Andrés' body on the floor of their room. Death ;Killed By *Alicia Clark As Andrés is about to kill Travis in retribution for the latter killing Oscar, Alicia fatally stabs him in the heart, killing him. He is presumably put down before reanimation off-screen. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrés has killed: *Oscar Diaz (Before Reanimation) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Do Not Disturb" *"Pablo & Jessica" *"Pillar of Salt" *"Date of Death" *"Wrath" *"North" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Juan.http://spoilthedead.com/forum/showthread.php/23492-FTWD-S2-Casting-for-Ep-9-and-Ep-10 - Spoil the Dead.com (March 29, 2016) **Andrés was described as "Born and raised in the U.S. with first generation parents from Mexico. He speaks Spanish, but uses it most to impress the ladies. He looks up to his brother." *The subtitles for "Do Not Disturb" incorrectly refer to this character as Gael. *Andrés is the last member of his family to die. *Andrés is the first living human Alicia kills. References Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mexico Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Rosarito Beach Hotel Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Medics